parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - 18 Parts - Dcolemanh's Version.
This is Puffa the Steam Train on Rails, the third installment of Dcolemanh's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version, with all 18 parts. Cast * Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels * Murdoch as Dr. Gavin * George as Whoopie * Mallard as Jojo * Captain Star as Tinker * Sixteen as The Chicken * Charlie as The Cat Challenger * Zebedee, Zak, Bash, and Dash as The Presidents * Terence as The Imperial Guard Scenes *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 1 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 2 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 3 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 4 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 5 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 6 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 7 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 8 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 9 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 10 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 11 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 12 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 13 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 14 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 15 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 16 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 17 *Dcolemanh's Puffa Steam Train on Rails Part 18 (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ * Train Sound Effects * Rayman 2 Sound Effects (Music) *Rocket Robot on Wheels Soundtrack Trivia *Puffa will be carrying a light green lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Mallard will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. Category:Dcolemanh Category:Rocket Robot on Wheels Video Game Spoof Category:Rocket Robot on Wheels Video Game Spoofs